Insomnio
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Golpeó los cristales con tanta fuerza que casi acabó rompiéndolos, pero su furia no impidió que comenzara a derramas lágrimas de frustración y miedo.
1. Insomnio

Insomnio.

**Resumen: **Golpeó los cristales con tanta fuerza que casi acabó rompiéndolos, pero su furia no impidió que comenzara a derramas lágrimas de frustración y miedo.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Amistad (pre Slash).

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **4.404.

**Notas: **Ay de mi…

**Fecha: **21/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Insomnio.**

No había querido dormir en varios días…, eso en verdad no era nada nuevo, tanto así que John no se dio cuenta de un patrón diferente en su comportamiento hasta que Sherlock casi cae desmayado al salir del St. Barths.

Estuvo gritándole por tantos minutos que además del permanente mareo, el detective también había terminado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y aún así, John no dejó de reclamarle esa actitud tan temeraria a la hora de investigar sin preocuparse por su salud.

Tuvo que pelear por varios minutos con el detective, sólo para que lo dejara revisarlo con más detenimiento; al menos si éste no quería que lo hiciera otro médico de la guardia… Así que si quería que fuera él quien lo revisara, tendría que comportarse.

—Te repito que estoy en perfectas condiciones, John. Esto es totalmente innecesario.

—Eso lo diré yo, cuando acabe de revisarte. —John gruñó cansado de tener que hacer todo a la fuerza con Sherlock. —¿Tanto te cuesta dejarme hacer mi trabajo? Te recuerdo que cuanto menos me dificultes la tarea, más rápido saldremos de aquí… —Acabó con una sonrisa, como si se estuviera en verdad dirigiendo a un niño pequeño que tenía que calmar.

Sherlock bufó dejándose caer en la camilla, pero apenas sintió el peso del sueño en sus ojos volvió a sentarse, tratando de volver a molestar a John, tan sólo para distraer su mente.

—Me gusta ese suéter que traes puesto. —Sonrió con falso interés en la prenda, pero el doctor no notó ese hecho.

John levantó la mirada hasta llegar a enfrentar los ojos grises. Dejó el aparato con que estaba midiendo la presión de su compañero para tomar una pequeña linterna y revisar concienzudamente sus pupilas.

—Sherlock… ¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza mientras estabas investigando? —Vio los rizos negros moverse negativamente, mientras reconocía que no había nada de malo en sus reflejos. —No vuelves a salir sin mi… ¡¿Me oíste, Sherlock?!

—No entiendo por qué te enojas.

—Primero… porque este suéter es el más viejo que tengo entre mi guardarropa, y segundo… ¿desde cuándo te gustan mis suéteres?.

Bueno, no era excesivamente nuevo que él no retuviera información totalmente irrelevante, como qué suéter usaba John en esos últimos años de su convivencia juntos. Si bien lo sabía a la perfección… Pero sólo había tratado de sonar casual, olvidando que si venía de él, un comentario como ese sonaría de cualquier modo menos casual. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos con su mente.

—Que no te lo haya dicho no significa que no me gustara… —Se encogió de hombros, mientras buscaba cualquier punto en la pared a un costado de John para no ver sus ojos. —Es sencillo, John…

—Nada contigo es sencillo, Sherlock… —El rubio se vio bufando antes de alejarse del detective con las muestras de sangre en sus manos. —Voy a llevar esto al laboratorio, no se te ocurra salir de esta habitación. ¿Me oíste Sherlock?.

La sonrisa fue tan radiante y grande, que John supo que era la más falsa del repertorio de su compañero.

Sherlock se bajó de la camilla apenas supo que John estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la sala, no quería hacerle eso a su amigo, pero no tenia por qué esperarlo allí, no quería saber el resultado de las muestras; él conocía más que bien a su cuerpo y por lo que estaba atravesando en esos días. Sólo que no podía evitarlo, no sabía cómo detenerlo, y en eso John no le podía ayudar, no era una enfermedad curable con medicina tradicional… Si bien sabía que las muestras demostrarían que no estaba comiendo o descansando bien, por lo que sus defensas estaban muy bajas, no había nada que él o John pudieran hacer por su salud.

Se arregló la camisa, volviendo a abrochar los botones que John había desprendido para poder oír su corazón. Sólo se detuvo a arrojar su saco y su abrigo sobre uno de sus brazos, para salir antes de que John regresara.

Pero apenas abrió la puerta, la sonrisa ladeada de su hermano lo hizo retroceder. Mycroft prácticamente lo obligó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, ingresando en la pequeña sala donde el doctor Watson había dejado a su hermano menor.

—Tardaste unos segundos más de lo que hubiese esperado, pero después de todo… yo gano.

—¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas? —Sherlock encontró la razón de su sonrisa, allí estaba. —¿Hiciste una apuesta?

—John es el único hombre que cree que puede apelar a tu lado racional cuando tú no estás dispuesto a hacerlo… aún no te conoce del todo, se ve.

Sherlock bufó. Odiaba a su hermano… eso resumía todo su comportamiento a su lado. Pero en esos momentos, podría llegar a odiarlo de manera manifiesta. Desvió sus ojos de la mirada fija de Mycroft, eso no le aseguraba que no lo pudiera leer, pero al menos le dificultaría la tarea.

—Te ves realmente mal, Sherlock… Me alegra que al menos ahora tengas un médico de cabecera que se encargue de ti. —Mycroft focalizó su vista en el mango de su paraguas mientras evitaba sonreír; podía saber perfectamente qué era lo que tenía a su pequeño hermano tan al borde de su límite físico. Aunque Sherlock quisiera ocultárselo, él lo sabía a la perfección. —Oh, John… llega en muy buen momento.

John suspiró al ver parado al mayor de los hermanos en la sala. Y rápidamente le dio una significativa mirada al detective; pero aún así y su enojo, estiró su mano hacia Mycroft aceptando su derrota.

El hombre cercano a la Reina, le sonrió con suficiencia, estrechando la mano pequeña pero fuerte entre la suya.

—Siempre será un placer hacer tratos con usted, Doctor Watson… —Comentó alegre y se despidió dejándolos solos en la sala. —Sé que dejo a Sherlock en buenas manos.

John descargó el aire de sus pulmones antes de girarse hacia el detective, aún molesto por haber perdido contra el hermano mayor de este.

—Sólo debías quedarte unos minutos hasta que yo regresara… ¿eso era mucho pedir? —Murmuró mientras se volvía a acercar a Sherlock para sentarlo una vez más en la camilla y hacerlo esperar hasta que le trajeran los resultados.

—Si quieres, puedes descansar hasta que me traigan las pruebas… Parece que lo estás necesitando. Todavía estaremos aquí un rato más.

Sherlock negó, pero se dejó llevar hacia la camilla por John. Suspiró al pensar que no podría seguir con ello por mucho tiempo más. Aunque a él le gustara pensar que no, lo cierto era que era humano y necesitaba descansar como cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

—¿Qué fue lo que apostaste con Mycroft, John? —Preguntó cerrando los ojos, pero enfocando su atención en el rubio para no dormirse. —Porque no fue una simple apuesta de dinero, nada más… ¿no es así?.

John se limitó a sonreírle, negando suavemente con la cabeza, mientras revisaba la historia médica de Sherlock, cortesía del mayor de los Holmes.

—Sólo algo que le podría importar a él, no debes preocuparte.

¿Qué no se preocupara? John había hecho una apuesta con su hermano; en cuestión de preocupaciones le hubiera sido más fácil no preocuparse de que John hiciera un trato con el mismo demonio… ya que Mycroft sobrepasaba a este último con creces.

—Pero tú puedes decirme qué tan interesante estaba el caso de Lestrade para dejarte caer en ese estado… —John lo miró desde arriba, mientras cubría su cuerpo con una manta liviana, antes de pasar su mano distraídamente por el cabello de John.

Sherlock se estremeció ante el contacto, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el suave masaje de las yemas de John.

—Aburrido… predecible, John… Nada interesante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tanto desgaste físico, Sherlock? No es bueno para tu cuerpo… y tampoco lo es para tu mente.

El detective no pudo evitar el bostezo, lo cual hizo sonreír a John sin dejar de hacer su trabajo entre los rizos negros con suavidad. Aun podía decirse que Sherlock seguía más allí, que en la tierra de los sueños, pero si podía lograr que al menos descansase un poco, John se sentiría pleno. Como si hacer eso fuera ganar una pequeña gran batalla personal.

—No es así, y no es que pueda simplemente dejarme arrastrar por el sueño, John… El estado de inconsciencia es más peligroso de lo que yo hubiera creído nunca…

—Eres la reina del drama, Sherlock… Duérmete, estaré aquí cuando despiertes, y nos iremos a casa.

Sherlock suspiró, no quería hacerlo, pero ya no podía luchar más contra el sueño; sólo que tampoco estaba seguro de que John pudiera cumplir con su promesa. Él no dudaba de su doctor, pero estaba seguro de que habían fuerzas que ellos ni siquiera podían llegar a vislumbrar… toda una red tejida a su alrededor, sólo para jugar con su mente, con su inteligencia… con aquellos pocos privilegiados llamados sus amigos.

¡Con John! Sólo para hacerlo sufrir.

Sí, no podía flaquear… lo había hecho tantas veces antes, días enteros de vigilia; esa no sería una excepción. Era mejor seguir consciente.

—¿John? —Preguntó al ya no sentir el masaje suave sobre su cabeza. —¿John? —El doctor no respondió a su llamado, y de golpe algo pesado y amargo tomó parte de su estómago, luchó por ganarle a la somnolencia, para abrir sus ojos lo más rápido le fuera posible. —¡John!

El rubio no estaba allí, no había rastro de él en ningún lugar de la sala. Se puso de pie sin molestarse en tomar su abrigo o su bufanda al salir. Salir al pasillo fue lo primero a lo que lo empujó su instinto.

Corrió por los pasillos, y se sintió aprensivo de que estuvieran completamente desiertos. Eso no estaba bien, nada allí lo estaba. Buscó su teléfono, marcando el número de John en el discado rápido; con suerte el rubio sólo habría ido a buscar personalmente los resultados de sus análisis.

«Hola, sexy… Pensé que tardarías más en llamar.» La voz del otro lado de la línea lo heló en el acto, deteniendo todo movimiento de su cuerpo, incluso dejó de respirar imperceptiblemente por más de un minuto. «Veo que nuestro encuentro previo te dejó bastante susceptible… ¿o debería decir, paranoico?»

—¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Es mejor que no lo hayas tocado!.

«Tranquilízate, tu doctor esta entero, pero no puedo asegurarte por cuánto tiempo esté igual… Ya sabes, soy cambiante.»

—¡Dime dónde estas!.

«No lo creo conveniente… Dime tú dónde quieres encontrar a tu querido doctor. ¿Te lo dejo en la morgue? Así no tendrán que cargar su cuerpo por medio hospital… O tal vez pueda dejártelo en la acera. ¿Qué dices, lo dejo caer desde la azotea?»

No pudo oír más nada que la risa desquiciada de Moriarty antes de cortarle. De golpe su mente estaba embotada… sin poder pensar en dónde era que estaba el maldito hijo de perra con John. Le había dado dos puntos referenciales dentro del mismo St. Barths, pero Sherlock no tenía la seguridad de que ni siquiera estuviese en uno de ellos.

Se detuvo unos instantes, tratando de pensar con más claridad… ¡La vida de John dependía de eso! Se decidió por la morgue, ya que esta tenia daba una mejor ruta de escape que la azotea.

Atravesó los pasillos corriendo, pero se vio obligado a detenerse debido al insistente sonar de su teléfono.

«¿De verdad eres la mente más brillante de esta Era, Sherlock? Creo que me has decepcionado… ni siquiera sabes exactamente dónde estoy.»

—¿Dónde estás, maldito? —Sherlock gruñó, ese juego comenzaba a cansarlo, y necesitaba ver a John… sacarlo de las garras de ese maldito loco.

«Camina hacia las ventanas y levanta tu rostro Sherly querido; John y yo te saludaremos.»

Se acercó como Jim se lo había dicho, hacia los ventanales del segundo piso, de allí Sherlock podía observar buena parte del hospital, incluso el patio interno… pero sus ojos se elevaron hasta la tercera planta, donde Moriarty sostenía a John muy cerca de la cornisa.

—¡No te atrevas, maldito!... —Gritó con desesperación. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se serenó tratando de centrarse. Algo no tan fácil. —Dime qué es lo que quieres para dejar a John en libertad…

«Nada… en realidad no quiero nada. Te lo dije antes, que no podrías mantenerlo a salvo por mucho tiempo… ¿Quieres que Johnny se despida de ti? Como una demostración de lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo.»

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?… ¿Qué ganas?.

«Ah, Sherly… creo que es también te lo dije, estoy tratando de que nuestras vidas sean más entretenidas… Eso es lo que hago, y lo que gano.» Jim le saludó desde la terraza, agitando su mano. «Oh, no, no, no… no lo intentes… dudo que llegues a bajar la escalera lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar al pobre de Johnny.»

Jim se aseguró de que no se moviera, haciéndole ver qué fácil sería para él arrojar a John desde allí. Sostenía un arma pequeña en su mano, y en la otra, las manos esposadas de su compañero.

«Bueno… Johnny va a decirte algo, Sherly. Haz que sea interesante Johnny-boy.» El teléfono pasó de Jim a John, llegándole a Sherlock el respirar errático del doctor.

—¿John?.

«Todo está bien, Sherlock… no te preocupes. Haga lo que haga este imbécil… » El detective pudo oír el comentario ofendido de Jim, para acto seguido escuchar el jadeo de dolor de John. «… no te preocupes. Sabes que confío en ti.»

—John, no voy a dejarte… lo resolveré, sólo quédate tranquilo.

«Qué conversación más romántica, me va a dar un ataque de diabetes… Y yo sin mi insulina. ¿Usted me atendería, Doctor Watson?» La lengua de Moriarty pasó por sobre la oreja izquierda de John, antes que los dientes se clavaran en el lóbulo. Sherlock pudo ver claramente como el rubio se removía ante el contacto.

—Aléjate de él, Moriarty… Si le haces algo…

«¿Qué, mandaras a tu hermano mayor a buscarme? Por Dios, Sherlock… es solo una mascota, puedes encontrar otra. Todas son fácilmente reemplazadas. ¿Qué tiene tu querido doctor que lo hace tan importante?»

La bata blanca de John ondeó ante la brisa de ese otoño, la cual lo hacía parecer más delgado, más pequeño que cuando llevaba su inseparable cazadora.

De golpe la sonrisa de Jim no era más que una mueca de maldad pura, y Sherlock sólo pudo ver venir lo peor, apretó los puños cuando el altavoz de su teléfono le hizo llegar fuerte y claro el grito de dolor de John. Golpeó los cristales con tanta fuerza que casi acabó rompiéndolos, pero su furia no impidió que comenzara a derramas lágrimas de frustración y miedo.

El disparo dio en la pierna de John, la misma que lo había mantenido obligado a cojear por mucho tiempo luego de su vuelta de Afganistán; permaneciendo parado sólo porque Moriarty lo sostenía con fuerza.

Sherlock se deslizó por el cristal, dejándose caer de rodillas.

«¿Estás llorando? ¿De verdad…? Oh, Dios. Creo que esto ha sido más decepcionante de lo que había imaginado…»

—Voy a atraparte Moriarty, no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte de mi… Verás cómo cae tu asquerosa red antes de matarte. Sin gloria, sin reconocimientos… sólo un loco desquiciado menos en la tierra.

«Eso es exactamente lo que quería, Sherly querido… puede que después de todo no termines decepcionándome.» Jim se veía exaltado, pletórico de excitación ante las palabras cargadas de odio de Sherlock. «Pero sólo para asegurarnos que hagas bien tu trabajo…»

—¡No!… ¡No lo hagas!.

«Oh, no te preocupes… no son tantos metros. Piénsalo de este modo: sobrevivió a una guerra, una caída no será nada para él… Y ahora que lo pienso…»

—¡JOHNNN!

Su pecho dolía, evitándole respirar bien, y sus ojos ardían. Todos sus músculos temblaban por completo. Pero él no podía enfocar su visión, ni estabilizar su mente, sólo oía la voz de John a lo lejos… muy lejana para ser consciente de ella.

—Sherlock, por favor… Sherlock, tranquilízate. —John forcejeaba con él a duras penas, tratando de tenerlo inmóvil sobre la camilla. Y era afortunado de que el detective estuviese débil, porque si no ya hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo. —Sherlock, estoy aquí… mírame, aquí estoy.

—¿John?… ¿John? —Sherlock reviso rápidamente el lugar, aún estaba en la sala, con John.

Finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio, y con él a las pesadillas que lo habían torturado desde su encuentro con Moriarty.

Se sentó, luego de que John dejara de tratar de mantenerlo tendido sobre la camilla, pero aún lo miraba preocupado. Sintió ganas de llorar y así lo hizo, apresando las sienes de su cabeza entre sus manos.

Evitó la mirada de John, haciendo caso omiso de su llamado. ¿Cómo poder verlo si todavía estaba grabada en su subconsciente la imagen tan aterradora de su muerte?.

Ese era uno de los momentos en que se sentía miserable por tener una mente tan brillante, tan capaz de visualizar tan bien escenas y personas, que a veces no notaba la diferencia entre la realidad y una simple pesadilla…

—¿Sherlock, estás bien? —John intentó asir una de sus manos para que lo dejara verlo a la cara, pero sólo encontró reticencia a dejarle moverlo.

No, no lo estaba… Aún podía ver claramente el instante en el que Jim le había disparado en la cabeza, antes de arrojarlo, como si alguien le pasara la escena cuadro por cuadro, solamente para hacerlo sufrir. Mientras Moriarty sólo sonreía desencajado.

—Sherlock… me estás preocupando.

—Estoy bien… lo estoy, John, de verdad. Sólo… sólo déjame… dame un minuto. —Respiró con dificultad, todavía le dolía el pecho, pero consiguió acomodarse a un lado de la camilla, dejando que sus largas piernas pendieran del filo de ésta. Sostenido aún por los brazos del doctor.

—Está bien… toma. —La mano de John se acercó con un pañuelo que extendió hacia Sherlock. —Necesitas un vaso de agua, ¿te traigo algo?.

—No, no te vayas… no me dejes, John. Por favor… —Apenas sintió que sus palabras salían de sus labios. —Déjame estar aquí. —Murmuró al esconderse en el hombro del rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su espalda, impidiéndole que lo dejara solo.

John sólo se limito a asentir, incrédulo de sentir el sollozo de Sherlock contra su hombro herido; sin saber si debía decir algo, hacer algo… cualquier cosa.

Lentamente subió sus manos hasta los costados del cuerpo del detective, notando que Sherlock no se movía más que por los espasmos involuntarios del llanto. Sólo allí se sintió seguro de llevar sus manos hacia la espalda, masajeando los músculos suavemente para ver si podía calmarlo.

—Todo está bien, Sherlock. Puedes confiar en mí… ¿Qué sucedió?.

Sherlock cerró sus ojos con fuerza, hablar sobre lo que había soñado no era su idea para tranquilizarse en esos momentos, mucho menos si tenía que hacerlo con John… No podía simplemente contarle sus temores, lo vívidas que habían sido las imágenes en su mente, recreando una y otra forma en la que Moriarty podía llegar a reclamar su vida una vez más…

—Nada… no sucedió nada, John. Estoy bien…

—No, no lo estás, Sherlock… Y créeme que podemos estar aquí por tiempo indefinido si no me lo dices.

—Quiero ir a casa…

—Lo lamento por ti, entonces.

El detective suspiró, sintiéndose más débil, pero mejor ahora que podía sentir el abrazo de John alrededor de su cuerpo. Mycroft ya se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, 'el cariño no es un ventaja'. Y a pesar de que no quería creer en sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón.

Y su cariño por John le había llevado a ese estado, temiendo por cada situación peligrosa que pudiera enfrentar ahora el doctor, sabiendo que allí afuera un maldito y desquiciado criminal había asegurado quemar su corazón…

—Moriarty… —Murmuró apenas alejándose un poco del hombro del rubio. No confiaba en que John lo entendiera en una primera instancia, pero tampoco confiaba en poder explicarle la situación verdadera él mismo.

—¿James Moriarty? —Sherlock estuvo seguro de que sintió el cuerpo de John estremecerse, parecía que aun estaba muy patente en él la sensación de estar rodeado de explosivos; pero pudo recomponerse rápidamente. —¿Él ha estado detrás del caso que te dio Lestrade, Sherlock?.

Negó con suavidad, aún sin querer alejarse del doctor. Pero seguía sin querer hablar de lo que había estado viendo cada vez que caía dormido.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo si no me dices… Sherlock, necesito que me digas.

—Jim te disparó, dos veces… —Comenzó a hablar el detective, apretando su frente contra el hombro del rubio, con sus ojos fuertemente apretados para evitar que la imagen volviera a él. —Primero en tu pierna, sólo para desesperarme… sabía que no podía llegara a ti, al menos no lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer algo, evitar que te hiciera algo. Luego…

—¿Un sueño? —Vio al detective asentir lentamente. —¿Qué paso luego, Sherlock?.

Sherlock negó su siguiente pregunta con decisión, abriendo los ojos para encontrar los celestes de John frente a sí, preocupados y tranquilos al mismo tiempo.

—No importa, John… Estás aquí, estás bien. —Sus manos subieron hasta la cabeza rubia atrapándola entre sus dedos fríos y largos. Dejó que su frente ahora tocara la de John, notando lo fría que estaba su piel en comparación a la del doctor. —Ya no importa…

John lo dejó hacer, sin más preguntas, sin más cuestionamientos, sólo brindándole aquello que parecía estar calmando a Sherlock: su cercanía. Estaba cerrando una versión de la historia en su propia cabeza, y no era tan difícil de hacer en verdad; si incluso él había tenido que hacer un viaje para olvidarse un poco de toda esa presión vivida. Pero de ello ya habían pasado varias semanas, y había podido volver a una relativa normalidad.

¿Acaso Sherlock no había dormido bien en todas esas semanas?.

—¿Has estado teniendo estas pesadillas seguido, Sherlock? ¿Me has visto otras veces en una situación semejante? —John notó que el cansancio de Sherlock era por demás evidente, algo que lo hizo debatirse entre no hablar de eso en esos momentos, y el 'si no lo hago ahora, jamás me lo dirá'. —Sherlock, sé sincero conmigo, por favor.

El detective bufó, inconscientemente una lista interminable de imágenes crudas y que hubiera querido no retener en su mente se desplegó ante él; cada una de las muertes que Jim le habría dado al doctor, de tenerlo nuevamente en sus manos, y que eran muy difíciles de erradicar de su cabeza. Pero acabó por asentir a la pregunta de su compañero, sin poder imaginarse lo que podía venir ahora de John.

—No has dormido por temor a verme morir… Sherlock, no puedes seguir así, debes detener esto. Tú puedes hacerlo.

—No puedo, John… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Cada vez que duermo, un nuevo escenario se forma frente a mí, tan real, tan vivido que no sé si estoy despierto o no… —Sherlock sonrió con tristeza, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos lentamente. —Si resulta que no es un sueño, y yo no llego… no quiero ni llegar a imaginarme lo que haría Moriarty contigo para lastimarme.

—Sherlock mírame, necesito que me mires. —Sus manos tiraron de su rostro para que lo enfrentara. —Sé quién eres, no importa lo que diga la gente… Yo sí te conozco, Sherlock. Sé que a pesar de lo que intentas demostrar, hay muchas personas a la que quieres, y estoy sumamente orgulloso de ser una de ellas, no dudes jamás de ello. Pero también entiendo el por qué intentas alejar a todos, porque no sólo al estar a tu lado los pone en peligro, si no que son armas para llegar a ti… Créeme, yo lo entiendo. —John dejó que su mano secara las últimas lágrimas, intentando que Sherlock lo escuchara hasta el final. —Pero necesito que tu entiendas algo sumamente importante: que siendo yo un hombre adulto, y en completo dominio de mis facultades… ni aunque quieras me alejaré de ti.

—Un día acabarás muerto, y la culpa será mía… No quiero que mueras por mí, John. No sabría que hacer si eso pasara.

—No pienso morir, ciertamente no en un lapso de tiempo demasiado cercano, Sherlock… Mucho menos a manos de un maniático como Moriarty.

John le sonrió, aunque no encontró eco en el rostro del detective, y siguió con su intento de relajarlo.

—Sé que no confías en mis instintos, pero sobreviví a una guerra; me dejé capturar una vez, estúpido, sí… No me volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Pero debes confiar en mí.

Sherlock asintió, no muy convencido del punto de John. Pero estaba contento de que las preguntas sobre sus pesadillas no se extendieran. El rubio podía llegar a ser tan curioso como él, pero afortunadamente no era tan pesado… Seguro lo dejaría descansar antes de volver a arremeter contra él, brindándole la posibilidad de estar más entero cuando la lluvia de preguntas cayera sobre sí.

Se dejó deslizar de la camilla, mientras John le daba espacio para que volviera a arreglarse la ropa.

—Yo confío en ti, Sherlock. —La frase de John lo hizo buscar el contacto de su mirada. —Digo, sólo quiero que lo sepas…

No pudo evitar volver a recrear la imagen de John en su último sueño, no eran las mismas palabras, pero era el mismo pensamiento. El rubio confiaba en él, aunque su vida estuviera en juego, al borde de la muerte…

—Ahora necesitas dormir… y comer. En unos días estarás mejor, créeme… soy tu doctor.

—¿Me darás pastillas para dormir, John?.

—No, pretendo hacerte dormir por los medios normales, si es posible… Pero para que estés seguro, estaré ahí si vuelves a soñar con lo mismo.

Ambos salieron de la sala, caminando lentamente, John no perdía detalle de cada paso que el detective daba, temiendo que volviera a desmayarse. No era lo mejor sacarlo del hospital sabiendo el grado anémico que presentaba, pero sabiendo lo que era, podía abordar el problema en su departamento, donde Sherlock se sentiría seguro y cómodo.

John suspiró al notar que Sherlock había vuelto a sucumbir al cansancio en el taxi de camino a Baker Street. Sostuvo su cuerpo acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro, y lo dejó descansar… esperando que no se despertara tan sobresaltado como en el hospital.

Observó el semblante tranquilo del detective, difícil de creer que en esos momentos podía estar viviendo algo que le causaba tanto dolor.

—No me pasará nada, Sherlock… eso es algo que puedo prometerte.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Estoy en estado Drama… todo lo que vengo escribiendo a excepción de unas pocas cosas, son dramones… Quiero una cucharada de miel.


	2. Extra

Insomnio.

21/08/2013.

**Insomnio.**

**Extra.**

Las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos, y los agudos sonidos de la ambulancia y los bomberos se acercaban cada vez más y más. Sherlock buscaba a su alrededor la presencia de su compañero, sin dejar de temer siempre por su seguridad.

El detective tenía frente a sí el cuerpo inerte de la mente criminal más peligrosa que Londres, y tal vez el mundo entero, haya conocido.

James Moriarty yacía en el suelo, a pocos metros de él. Su pulcro traje y la camisa blanca, manchándose lentamente por el rojo de la sangre que manaba de su pecho. El tiro fue perfecto, quizás aún más de lo que lo había sido el del 'taxista'.

—¿John? —Lo llamó, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. —¡John!

—Aquí… Sherlock, estoy aquí. —John lo llamó. No estaba más lejos de Sherlock que el cadáver de Jim, pero aun así, el detective pareció tardar en verlo.

—¿Estás bien, John? ¿John?

—Sí, lo estoy… ¿Y tú?

Sherlock no tardó en llegar a él, olvidado de todo, incluso de la voz de Lestrade, que comenzaba a oírse fuerte, llamándolos.

—Sherlock, te digo que estoy bien… —John insistió, para que el detective dejara su corroboración de lado. —¿Sabes cómo esta él?

—Muerto… —No hizo falta que se girara a ver donde la cabeza de John apuntaba, para saber que estaba hablando de Jim. —Un tiro certero, si me permites decir… —Sonrió ante la mueca del rubio, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

—Mejor quedaría decir que yo tenía razón.

—¿En qué, si me permites preguntar?

—En que no moriría todavía… Mucho menos en manos de él. —John volvió a apuntar despectivamente al cuerpo de Jim en el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos.

—Sí, tienes razón… Toda la razón del mundo, John… Y confío en ti por ello. —Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír, se veían terribles, pero tenía más de una razón para hacerlo. Primero y en principal, porque ambos estaban vivos. —Y por ello te amo, John.

Quizás no fuera el mejor lugar ni momento de hacer una declaración semejante, pero Sherlock no pudo evitar tomar entre sus manos el rostro sorprendido y sucio de John, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana en sus vidas.

—Te amo, John… —Volvió a murmurar contra los labios finos y semi abiertos, mientras en sus oídos la voz del Inspector Lestrade perdía fuerza, a pesar de que estaba más cerca.

—¿Sherlock? —John se aferró a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. —Sherlock, despierta… ¿no me digas que otra vez…? —La luz se encendió un segundo después de que el detective reconoció la voz de John a su lado.

Parpadeó un instante reconociendo su cuarto, las sábanas de su lado completamente desechas, incluso llevándose las de John en medio de su sueño.

—¿Sherlock, estas bien?

—¿Eh?... Sí, claro que lo estoy. Sólo fue un sueño.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —John dio un vistazo al reloj sobre su mesa de noche; bueno, no era suya en verdad, pero ya que llevaba varias noches 'velando' el sueño de Sherlock… —Llevabas noches sin tenerlas.

Sherlock negó, sentándose en la cama, mientras esquivaba la mirada del rubio; sólo logrando que John suspirase con cansancio, al creer que habían vuelto una vez más hacia atrás, hacia los días que el detective le ocultaba sus sueños al doctor.

—Oh, no empieces otra vez, Sherlock… Pensé que habíamos quedado en que serías sincero con cada uno de tus sueños. No puedo ayudarte a superarlo de otra forma. Es esto, o vamos ambos a ver a Ella. No me cuesta nada llamarla.

El detective lo vio cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho. Como si él pudiera convencerlo de ir a ver a un psicólogo… Su madre había entendido hacía muchos años que eso sólo le traía dolores de cabeza. Aunque quizás John estuviese más acostumbrado y dispuesto a soportar esos dolores.

Esa sola idea hizo que Sherlock dibujara una trémula sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiró con desgano, dejándose caer una vez más sobre la cama.

—¿Algo así como terapia de pareja? —Había intentado que sonara a broma, pero gracias a sus últimos pensamientos inconscientes de la noche, ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar profundamente. —Pensé que habías dicho que no querías mas rumores en torno a nosotros…

—Estoy durmiendo en tu cama, Sherlock… —Sentenció el doctor, como diciendo: 'No hay rumores que hagan que deje de preocuparme por ti'

Sherlock suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

—No era una pesadilla, John… No las he tenido en al menos una semana. Pero si soñé contigo… contigo y Moriarty. Pero no morías, de hecho ninguno de nosotros lo hacía… —Sherlock sintió el peso sobre el colchón cambiar de posición, y tal vez ahora John estaba más cerca de él para oírlo mejor. —Pero lograste matar a Moriarty…

—Vaya, eso no está tan mal… ¿Después de todo es un criminal, no? No creo que a alguien le moleste que lo haga en verdad. —John carraspeó a su lado; al menos no había sido como sus sueños anteriores. —Si termino en la cárcel, al menos ve a visitarme, ¿sí?…

—¿Visitas conyugales?

—Ok, ya no tienes pesadillas… Vuelve a tu sillón, y déjame dormir.

—Esta es mi cama.

—Sí, pero ya estoy aquí… Hasta mañana. —John no tenía ganas de comenzar a discutir, además la cama de Sherlock era demasiado cómoda, y ya se había acostumbrado.

El detective sonrió viéndolo girarse dándole la espalda. Al menos, ahora no lo estaba obligando a dormir sí o sí… No sería una mala idea tratar de despejar su mente un poco.

Apenas cubrió su cuerpo con una de sus batas favoritas, y salió del cuarto hacia la sala, dejándose caer sin mucho cuidado sobre su sillón. Aun tenía la imagen de John grabada en su mente. Un John sucio y cansado, pero vivo y a su lado.

Ya tendría tiempo para desentramar el resto de su sueño. Mientras tanto, las imágenes en que acababa besando al doctor nada tenían de malas… Si bien aun no se creía capaz de repetir las mismas palabras en total control de sí mismo.

**Fin del Extra.**

**Notas Finales:** La verdad es que cuando pensé este pequeño extra, la idea había sido medianamente diferente… Pero como siempre, algo me distrajo y tuve que comenzar a improvisar sobre la marcha, cuando me olvidé de qué se trataba… XD.

Tal vez haga un Oneshot del verdadero enfrentamiento de Sherlock con Moriarty…


End file.
